


The Great Wide Somewhere

by MissDarlingSnow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And a Stud, F/M, I don't have a reason to be a hunter, I don't have a traumatic past, Love, Season 1, Yes youre a student, because let's be honest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDarlingSnow/pseuds/MissDarlingSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why the hell were you a Hunter? </p>
<p>Your family wasn't ganked by a monster under the bed, they were waiting back in your hometown. You didn't have a spouse to get revenge for. Hell, you didn't know half these monsters existed a couple of years ago. You shouldn't be with the Winchesters, you should be at your university earning your degree. That's what all your old friends were doing. That's what normal people your age did.</p>
<p>But normal wasn't good enough for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Wide Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw that 90% of fics had the reader with serious trauma and issues and dead parents. Then I realized that life isn't a disney movie and some people do have a normal life. So here's some Normal!Reader.   
> #relatable

You didn't hold the tragic sort of past that kind of comes with being a hunter. You were a normal girl from your normal hometown who decided to go out of state. Needless to say University was expensive and you got yourself a side job.   
Everything was going fine. Homesickness? You could deal. New friends? It wouldn't kill you. Finding out the metro path? Like a slice of cake. 

You weren't living a new life or completely changing every single thing by just moving but it was a beginning. Adventure wasn't actual reality, you weren't some hero or mutant. You were simply getting a degree at another university in another place. Did you actually expect your whole status quo to change?

Studying, socializing, and working. In that order most of the time. You'd go to parties and drink till you brought a cutie home, studied until you were passing, and worked until you could pay your rent. You were...happy. 

That is until four months in, life looked you in the eyes and curved you like a bad toss. And you were so depressed about this horrible turn of events that you even blamed some weird coin of what you thought was lucky as a tip. 

It started easy enough, a weird customer at your job. You plastered a smile on and went about your day. The same customer, an old man with an invasive look to his eyes would come in every day for a whole week. Always ordered the same thing. Never left a tip until his seventh and final visit. He left a weird coin specifically for you. Or so said your manager. It was about the size of a half dollar with a very simple rune on it. You thought it was some cute good luck coin. The rune you imagined was some spiritual sign.

Everything went down hill. Lost your job, kicked out of university, and even had fights with your new friends. And you knew it was that coin! It seemed crazy but you still kept the coin on your night stand. You'd burned it, threw it out of your window, and even gave it away. It always came back.   
Everything seemed like a horrible nightmare until you met the light at the end of your tunnel. The Winchesters. 

You were relaxing at a park bench, your interview at a local bakery went incredibly sour for a reason you couldn't even pin point. But you couldn't sit on a bench and mope about it. You get up and start heading down the street to your apartment. You're about cross the street when you heard a loud honk. You turn to see a huge truck speeding down the lane, you're paralyzed before you're pushed/ tackled right out of the trucks' path.   
"Gotta be a little more careful doll"   
"Dean! You okay?"  
The second you thanked them, they let it slip that they had just made a pit stop to rest up for a couple of days. They never said their ultimate destination but you offered some coffee or beer at your place in exchange for them saving your life. Once they got into your apartment, their entire demeanours changed.  
"Sam-"  
"I know I feel it too."  
They both turned to look at you.  
"What kind of witch are you?" You were pushed against the door by Dean. A knife at your throat. "Sam!"  
"I'm looking!" You were petrified! They seemed so nice. And now you were going to be robbed by some guys who thought you were a witch! The other one was rummaging through all your stuff but considering how close the knife was you didn't want to make a peep.  
"Found something!" Sam shouted as he pulled up the coin.  
"Huh?" You said and you were suddenly released by Dean and fell to the floor.  
"Where'd you get this?"   
"Weird guy tipped me with it." You choked out still trying to get a handle on the situation that was your life. 

After a long talk (and many apologies), you learned they were 'Hunters'. People who killed everything that went bump in the night. They were searching to find their lost father, and he seemed to have left a note about the coin in his journals. Needless to say it was a witch cursed coin, but it was special. Their father wrote various anecdotes about the deaths associated with the coin and it's impact on history itself.   
But some classic rock, late night research,spiritual cleansing, apple pie,and a gruelling fight later and everything was fine. In a manner of three days, you had reconciled with your friends and got re-hired. 

The Winchesters however were more worse for wear and you decided to let them stay at your apartment which you offered as recompense for their help. They needed a bit of stitching and they had bruising-you didn't have tons or any medical experience but you tried to help. 

The cleansing didn't solve all of your bad luck, it apparently didn't apply for univeristy. Your credits for the semester were lost. And you had been kicked out the last week of the semester. Thousands of dollars down the fucking proverbial drain. You practically had a panic attack right in the Dean's office.

When you got back to your apartment, you'd totally forgotten about the cuties (if you can call a hunter cute) waiting at your apartment. You were still heaving with sobs and your figure was shaking.

"Welcome home doll! Got back to your Sorority?" You heard from the couch. To see Dean laid out watching some show about Ghost Myth Adventure Bust. You were going to choke a reply before Sam appeared before you.  
"Hey (y/n), you okay?" He said with sincere eyes. Sam did seem like the emotional type. You didn't even have half the effort to hide it.  
"I have to re-enroll. They-They won't credit anything I did- I wasted all that money." You stopped to heave a sob and found yourself crying again. What would your parents say? You said you'd be fine! Now they'd hear you got kicked out? The tears started to flow and you couldn't stop them.  
"Woah Woah Doll, you'll live." Dean said rising from his seat on the couch.  
"It's just money, you could've lost your life to that curse." Sam reasoned but you felt almost inconsolable. 

"I-I don't know what to do now, do I even want to keep going? I mean-It's just-"  
"You'll find something better, a college degree don't mean nothin."  
"Dean-"  
"Sam, people can change the world without a piece of paper." Dean's sass seemed to hit a note with Sam. You believed you heard him say something about Stanford, somewhere you couldn't even dream of applying.

"Do you think you'd...want to come with us?" Sam interjected and you looked up shocked.   
"Sam-"  
"Well if we came here earlier- you wouldn't have any of this bad luck-"  
"Sam, she's a civis and we can't-"  
"You can shoot a gun easy, and you helped alot with the research."  
"Dean's right, i'd probably just be intruding and-"  
"What else do you have to do?"  
You weren't even entertaining the thought but when you finally looked Sam in the eyes. Why did you go out of state anyway? To look for adventure, to do shit that was unexpected. Being a hunter like them would be...amazing. A death sentence but saving people and always looking over your shoulder and looking danger in the face. A small part of you was logically questioning your sanity. But you could care less.  
"I'd love too."

That day, that boring monday, you left. You left that apartment, those friends,that job and your shitty fucking university. And you never looked back. 

You didn't regret a thing.


End file.
